The First Time
by TheDeadlyViper
Summary: The first time Cas and Dean get together. Yep. Graphic.


The first time it happened, Dean was drunk. He had to be drunk and actually drunk was an understatement. He'd been drinking for over eight hours. Surprisingly, for Dean at least, he hadn't left the bar with anyone. The bar was close enough to walk to from the motel. Or rather, to stumble to, in Dean's case. He'd left Cas on the internet with the TV on and when he fell through the door and collapsed on the same bed, that's exactly what Cas was doing. It was like he was trying to absorb as much of human technology and entertainment and he could. Dean guessed that made sense. No TV in heaven? That sucked.

"Dean." Cas said as he closed the laptop and rolled onto his side. He hadn't even noticed the passing of the time with the entire internet to explore. "You seem…drunk."

"As Hell." Dean said and upon realizing what he'd said, corrected himself. "I am. So drunk." As Cas was staring at him with that intense gaze, something happened to Dean. The past year, it came rushing at him all at once. Hell, Cas, demons, Sam, everything. But mostly Cas, helping him, holding him up when things had been the hardest. Uriel's words. "He likes you." Suddenly, Dean wanted to do something for Cas. He thought he, No. He knew what Cas wanted. And Dean thought maybe he was just drunk enough to give it to him. He moved closer, put his arm around the angel and pressed up against him and God, he hoped his ass wouldn't hurt tomorrow. Was Cas hard? Dean realized dimly that he was getting there himself.

"Dean, there's something I want to try with you." Cas said. Dean had no time to answer or be afraid. He was being flipped onto his back, Cas working his belt loose. Dean gave a groan when he felt Castiel's mouth around him, slick, hot and tight. Damn. Well, that felt good. Dean was groping around for something to grab onto and wound up tangling his hands in the angel's dark hair. He wasn't thinking too hard, not about Cas being a guy, he was just thinking about how it felt. Good. So good. In fact, he pulled Cas back a bit, breathing heavily.

"Stop." He groaned, because he wasn't sure if Cas would like what happened next. He didn't want any angel puke on him.

"Are you going to cum?" Cas asked, innocently. Must have picked up the lingo from porn, Dean realized. And then. "I want you to cum in my mouth, Dean." And oh God, oh God, Dean was definitely going to cum. As soon as Cas put his mouth around him again, Dean started to gasp, spilling himself into the angel's mouth. It took a few minutes for Dean to catch his breath and speak again.

"Jesus. Cas. Where'd you learn to do that?" Dean asked. He hated to admit it. It was probably the best head he'd gotten in quite a while. Suddenly he knew the answer, before Cas even responded.

"The internet." Cas said. Of course. Dean didn't know what to say next. What did two guys say to each other after something like that? Women usually wanted to hear emotional stuff and cuddle, but that felt too weird with Cas. He settled for the only thing he could think of.

"Uh. Thanks. For that." Dean said and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes, because he had a feeling if he didn't go to sleep fast, this was going to become very awkward.

"You're welcome." He heard Cas say. Several minutes passed and Dean couldn't sleep. He could feel it. The sensation of someone –

"Cas! Quit staring at me!" Dean mumbled.

"Why?" The angel asked. Typical Cas response. Don't do it was never good enough. Always had to know why.

"Because! It makes me feel weird!" Dean grumbled.

"Oh. Sorry." Cas said and he felt the bed shift. Few more minutes. Dean still couldn't sleep.

"Uh. Cas?" Dean asked, without moving.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, because the angel was still awake. He so rarely slept and when he did it was only a couple of hours.

"Uh. Would you mind….could you do that again?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Of course." Cas said and pretty soon it was starting all over again.

The next morning, well, all day really, was weird. Cas didn't seem inclined to talk about what they'd done the night before, probably because as far as Cas was concerned, it was entirely normal. Dean felt weird though. He felt like he needed to say something. To explain somehow. They were at a diner, chowing down on cheeseburgers and fries, but Dean didn't have quite the appetite he usually did.

"Cas…what happened last night. I was just wondering if…well if there's anything I can ever do for you." Dean mumbled and suddenly his glass of coke seemed extremely interesting and he couldn't stop staring at it. Anything to keep from meeting Cas' gaze.

"Like what?" Cas asked, again with perfect innocence.

"Like. Uh." Dean swallowed. Lowered his voice a notch. "Like if you want me to do it. To you. I can." He was offering even before he realized he was doing it, but it seemed fair. After all, he'd wanted to do something for Cas, instead Cas had done something for him. Again. Twice.

"Oh. You mean fellatio?" Cas asked, blinking.

"Ssshhh! Be quiet!" Dean glanced around the diner, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention. Still. "Yeah. That. If you want me to do it on you…"

"Well. No one has ever done it to me." Cas said, seemed to be considering. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah. I did." Dean felt his face go hot, he was blushing. Blushing for Christ's sake! Dean _never_ blushed!

"Do you want to?" Cas asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Uh. Well, yeah. I guess I do." Dean admitted freely. "I want to make you feel good."

"Okay." Cas agreed and bit into a french fry. They could hardly get back to the room. Cas wanting it that bad, it turned Dean on. He took two quick swigs from a bottle of Jack Daniel's because he needed at least that. He was nervous, he realized. Not because of the guy thing, really. More because he wasn't sure how he'd perform. He'd never done it to a guy before, but then, he reasoned, it should be easy. He was a guy, so he should know what felt good. He got Cas stripped down and put his mouth on him. He was sliding his mouth over it, using his hands, flicking his tongue over the head. It must have been good because Cas was making noises that were definitely not angelic in the least. Cas was squirming against the bed, feeling the waves of pleasure crash over him again and again. If this was how he'd made Dean feel no wonder he'd been making such strange noises and Cas was making them now. It was more intense than anything he'd ever felt in his mortal body and he could feel it tightening, somewhere deep inside, like he was reaching some kind of precipice. He made the connection easily.

"Dean, I think I'm going to- Uuuhhh! " That was as far Cas got before it came over him, the strongest wave of pleasure yet and it left him gasping and shuddering. Suddenly, Cas understood the connection mortals had to their frail bodies. There were bad things about them, yes, like sickness, injury and death, but there were good things too. It wasn't anything at all like heavenly grace. Heavenly grace was like feeling nothing at all. This was like…riding waves of emotion up and down, from the very good to the bad and back again. It was exciting, addictive. It left you spent and weak. Cas could hardly catch his breath or make his heart slow down.

"T-thank you." Cas stammered, because apparently, that was what you said.

"You're welcome." Dean was sitting up, smirking, feeling assured in his sex god status. There was few more minutes of silence as Dean flopped down onto the bed. At last he turned to the angel.

"Uh. Do you think…maybe you could do me now?" He asked.

"Yes, Dean. Of course." Cas agreed a bit too eagerly. This was how they spent the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
